1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interface converting apparatus for miniature memory cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface converting apparatus used to convert interface signal standards between a Secure Digital (SD) card and a Memory Stick Pro (MS Pro), or between a Multi Media Card (MMC) and a MS Pro.
2. Description of Related Art
Progress in manufacturing techniques for electronic devices have resulted in many kinds of portable electronic devices with more powerful functions and smaller volumes. For example, a large variety of functions are implemented in personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones. As a result, each of these devices can almost be used as a miniature computer. An increased number of functions in portable electronic devices require larger memory space to store many kinds of data.
A basic method for increasing memory space is to extend the internal memory of the portable electronic device. But small volume portable electronic devices have space limitations that limit internal memory expansion; therefore, external memory extending interfaces are implemented on the portable electronic devices to enable the devices to connect to external memory modules.
Therefore, many kinds of external miniature memory cards have entered the market. Different miniature memory cards have different characteristics. Secure Digital (SD) card and Memory Stick Pro (MS Pro) are two kinds of commonly used miniature memory cards. Additionally, the Multi Media Card (MMC) interface standard is also compatible with SD cards.
The SD card is a memory card standard developed by SanDisk (U.S.A.), Matsushita Electronic (Japan) and Toshiba (Japan) together. The SD card is one of the most popular miniature memory cards because it has a smaller volume, diversified additional functions such as Secure Digital Music Initiative (SDMI) used to effectively protect stored data, high data access speed and a low cost. The SD card may be used in many kinds of intelligent digital information applications, such as digital cameras, MP3 players and PDA.
The MS Pro is a memory card standard developed by SONY (Japan). Although the MS Pro is not inferior to the SD card in volume, data access speed and function, the cost of the MS Pro is much higher than the SD card because the MS Pro is an exclusive SONY standard of. The MS Pro is generally used in electronic devices developed by SONY.
SONY electronic devices still have a high market share, and the many users of SONY electronic devices can only use the expensive MS Pro memory modules to extend the memory space of their electronic device. Therefore, if a converting apparatus can be used to enable a SD card to be used in electronic devices that only have a MS Pro interface, the user can have more choices in memory card selection and the cost of the memory card can be further reduced.
Therefore, an apparatus for mutually converting data standards between a SD card and a MS Pro is needed in practice.